I'd Lie  Athene The Wise Goddess's prize songfic
by Fabes999
Summary: Patricia and Jerome are best friends, but Patricia wants more. Worst summary ever, it's better inside ;  Rated T just in case...


**This is Athene The Wise Goddess's prize songfic :)**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own House of Anubis nor I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't think that passenger seat<em>**

**_Has ever looked this good to me_**

Jerome Clarke is my best friend. I have known him since we were seven, on the first day of the two of us in our boarding school.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I got out of the car, wearing my lucky gray T-shirt and saw a boy standing by the door._

_"Hey, why are you just standing there?" I asked him._

_He turned his head, suprised. "I was just... Uh... Who are you?"_

_"My name is Patricia Williamson. What's your name? Do you live here?" I asked, curious. He had big blue eyes and blond hair._

_"I'm Jerome Clarke, and yes, I live here. Do you live here too?" I nodded. "Then let's go in! I think we're the first ones here!" He smirked and I laughed and opened the door._

_~~End of Flashbak~~_

"Jerome! Are you coming?" Today we were going to the bowling alley, like we did every 10th.

I sat in the passenger's seat, waiting for him to come.

Usually I hate sitting there, when I'm going out with my best friend, Joy, and the other girls, but when I'm with him, the passenger's seat looks like the best place on earth to be in.

**_He tells me about his night__  
><em>_And I count the colors in his eyes_**

"I'm coming, Trixie! Wait for me!" He opened the car door and jumped in, ready to drive.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked and tried to start the car.

"The keys, you idiot!" I chuckled and gave him the keys.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Trix!" He kissed my cheek and I blushed. "I forgot about them because of the dream I had last night, you see, I was in this huge blue room and suddenly a giant scissors comes out of no where and tell me that if I won't give them money, they will cut my beautiful hair, so of course I told them that there's no way..." Jerome kept on rambling about stuff I don't care about, grinning all the time and laughing occasionly.

I just couldn't stop thinking of how his icy blue eyes sparkle whenever he talks, and stare directly at them.

**_He'll never fall in love__  
><em>_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair__  
><em>_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_**

We finally started moving.

"Okay, now, for my favorite part of driving, embarassing confessions!" I announced and Jerome groaned.

We started this tradition three years ago, when we went to the bowling alley for the first time. We were fourteen and I suggested it, and of course Jerome thought that it would be fun...

"Fine! But you go first!" He said, glancing at me.

"Eyes on the road, Jerome!" I screamed, panicking. My grandmother died in a car accident four years ago and my mum was in the car with her, so I'm very careful about these things.

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologized and smirked at me.

"Whatever. Okay, my confession is... Next week I'm going to audition for a cummercial for soap!" I mumbled quickly, hoping he wouldn't understand what I'm saying. Jerome hates cummercials.

"That's great, Patricia! I know you'll do just great!" I grinned at him, he's just so great!

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and he just continued looking on the road, like nothing had just happened. "Now your turn to confess about something!"

"Ugh, I knew it would come... Fine. You know how I have this crush on Mara?" I nodded. How could I forget? I hate her so much for taking my chances to be with Jerome.

"I asked her out yesterday and she laughed at my face. That's why I decided that I will never be in love again, I swear!" I felt tears floating my eyes.

"Oh, Jerome, I'm so sorry!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Then I let out a small chuckle.

"Why did you chuckle?"

"I just hope you're wrong. You deserve love, you know?"

**_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
><em>_He tells a joke, I fake a smile__  
><em>_That I know all his favorite songs_**

He just smiled.

I sighed quietly so he wouldn't hear me.

Jerome will never think of as more than his best friend!

A tear is rolled down my cheek. And then came another one, and another one, and... Oh. Now I'm crying!

"Hey, Trix?" I wiped my eyes with my hand and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did a chicken crossed the road?" That's the best he can think of? "To get to the other side!" He started laughing and I glanced at him, faking a smile.

"Alfie told me this joke yesterday. Isn't it haulerious?" I nodded and faked a small laugh.

"Hey, let's turn on the radio!" I said and we both reached our hands to press the button.

"Sorry.." I mumbled, blushing, and pressed the 'on' button.

'The Lazy Song', by Bruno Mars was on.

"Hey, it's-"

"One of your favorite songs!" I completed his sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I just shrugged.

**_And I could tell you__  
><em>_His favorite color's green__  
><em>_He loves to argue__  
><em>_Born on the seventeenth_**

We finally got to the bowling alley.

"Okay, it's your turn to first, since last month I was." I said, grinning at Jerome.

"Yeah, and get ready for this – I'm gonna win!" He announced, like he does everytime. I shook my head, smirking.

"You wish!" He just smirked back and went to pick a ball.

"Here," I handed him a green ball.

"How did you know I was going to pick that one?" Jerome asked, confused.

"Please, I've known you for ten years, do you think I don't know what's your favorite color is?" I grinned at him.

"Ten years? No way!" He shook his head.

"Seriously? Of course that ten years! Don't you remember that last month was our ten-years-best-friends-anniversary?" It was one of the best days we had together.

"Nope, it's going to be next year!"

"No! It was last month!"

"You're wrong, it'll be next year!"

"Jerome, we've when we were seven year olds. Now we're seventeen. It's easy, just do the math!" He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Do the math? I guess you don't know me very well..." He just have to argue all the time! Sometimes it's annoying, like now, but most of the time, it's funny.

We kept playing and talking for a while untill I remembered something important.

"Hey, Jerome, what do you want for your birthday? It's next week!" I grinned and glanced at him before I picked a ball.

"A pink teddy bear and a trip to unicorn land!" He answered sweetly and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you're sure..." I mumbled and threw the ball. strike. I always win.

**_His sister's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_And if you ask me if I love him__  
><em>_I'd lie_**

"Jerome? Is that you?" A girly voice said and I immadietly turned around to see who is this.

A girl. A very beautiful girl. She had long blond curls, pale skin and had dark green eyes.

"Shelly?" Jerome ran towards the girl, hugged her, picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" Jerome asked after he finally put her down.

"Well, I'm here for your birthday, and I- Is that Patricia? You're still taller than me!" Shelly chuckled and hugged me.

"Hey, I havn't seen you in a long time, how have you been?" I asked her after we pulled away from our hug.

"Yeah, last time we've met was four years ago! Our mother have finally decided to dump me in a boarding school..." She had a tear in her eye and Jerome put a hand on her shouler.

I knew that their mother wasn't the most caring person in the world, but just leaving her son and daughter in a boarding school and not talking to them at all?

"Hey, Patricia, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shelly asked me. I just nodded and followed her.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked concerned about something.

"I can't give Jerome his birthday present! I just can't!" Shelly started sobbing.

"Shelly, is something wrong?" I asked her, now very worried.

"He looks just like dad. Last night I had dreamed that dad told me to join him, to stop living in this world. I can't look him in the eyes." She mumbled. Shelly and Jerome's father killed himself four years ago. That was also the last time I saw Shelly, during his funeral.

I hugged her.

"It's okay, Shelly... But Jerome is your brother. I'm sure he'd love to get his present from you..." She just nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, shyly. She nodded quietly after a few moments of silence. "Do you think... Do you think Jerome likes me? As more than a friend?" I blushed at her smirk, which was identical to Jerome's smirk.

"Why do you ask? Do you LOOOOOVE him?" She teased me.

"I do not LOOOOOVE Jerome Clarke!" I answered coldly and walked away.

**_He looks around the room__  
><em>_Innocently overlooks the truth__  
><em>_Shouldn't a light go on__  
><em>_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_**

When I got back to Jerome, I saw Jerome just standing there, looking around.

He was probably looking for us.

"Hey, sorry it took us so long we were... Having a girls talk." I said and Jerome glanced at his sister, who still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

I shouldn't have been so cold.

"Here, Jerome, that's your birthday present from me." Shelly whispered and handed him a little box.

"Thanks! Hey, where are you..?" Jerome asked, confused.

"I gotta go, sorry. Bye, love you!" She quickly hugged him and walked out of the bowling alley.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry..." I hated lying to him. "Come on, let's go on with the game."

He grinned at me. "Fine."

"Want me to let you win?" I smirked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, right!"

**_And he sees everything black and white__  
><em>_Never let nobody see him cry__  
><em>_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_**

We were on our way back, this time I was driving.

"You're thinking about how I let you win, right?" I teased him. I didn't really let him win, he actually won this time. Probably because I wasn't focused after the conversation I had with Shelly.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I'm thinking about Shelly. Why would she cry?" He asked, and I didn't understand if he was talking to himself or to me.

"There are two options, happy crying, which it didn't seem like, or sad crying." Jerome mumbled, this time I was pretty sure that he was talking to himself.

"Maybe she cried because she was tired? Or maybe it was just a little cry, just because she was a little stressed?" I asked quietly and he turned his head to me.

"No. It's either sad or happy crying." When he said it like that, it sounded like a fact.

"You know, not everything's good or bad. There's also middle..." I commented and he stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever you say, Trix." He frowned. "I just hope she's okay..." He turned his head to the other side so he would face the window.

Was he.. Crying? No. Jerome never cries.

'I just wish I could grab his hand right now, comfort him and tell him that everything is okay.' I whispered to myself, not letting him hear me.

**_I could tell you__  
><em>_His favorite color's green__  
><em>_He loves to argue__  
><em>_Born on the seventeenth__  
><em>_His sister's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_And if you ask me if I love him__  
><em>_I'd lie_**

Sometimes I just don't get it.

He is my best friend, for ten years now, how is it possible that he can't see that I'm completely in love with him?

I know everything about him.

I know that he hadn't spoke to his mother in four years, that he looks just like his father, that he loves his beautiful sister more than anything in the world, that he is brave and gorgeous and that he deserves much better life than he has.

"Patricia, what were you and Shelly talking about?" Jerome suddenly asked me.

"She... Shelly asked me if I love someone and I.. I lied." I answered quietly, hoping he would understand who I was talking about.

**_He stands there, then walks away__  
><em>_My God, if I could only say__  
><em>_I'm holding every breath for you_**

We got back to the school and I parked the car.

"Come on, let's go." I said and got out of the car. Jerome got out as well and stood beside of the car.

He just stood there, not moving for a couple of minutes and was staring at the starry sky, frowning.

I locked the car and walked over to him, I reached my hand to tap his sholder...

And he just started walking away, towards the house.

I sighed.

I wish I could just tell him how I feel!

But I can't, it'll ruin our friendship, and our friendship is the last thing I want to lose.

**_He'd never tell you__  
><em>_But he can play guitar__  
><em>_I think he can see through everything but my heart_**

I followed Jerome back to the house. When I got in, I grabbed an apple and flopped on the couch.

"Hey, Alfie, where's Jerome?" I asked Alfie, who was sitting next to me, drawing something.

"How would I know?" He mumbled and continued with his Alfie-ness.

I sighed and walked over to Alfie and Jerome's room.

There was a faint sound of someone playing guitar and humming. Jerome.

He wouldn't tell anyone about his secret guitar that he was hiding under his bed.

Of course I knew about it, but I was his best friend.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Trixie, I know you're out there!" Jerome shouted and I entered the room.

He can see through doors but he can't see what I'm feeling for him. I'm starting to get sick of it.

"I just wanted to say good night and that I had a great time in the bowling alley." I sighed and hugged him.

"Good night, Patricia." I released him from the hug and went to my room.

**_First thought when I wake up is__  
><em>_My God, he's beautiful__  
><em>_So I put on my make-up__  
><em>_And pray for a miracle_**

I woke up to see Jerome shaking me.

God, he's so beautiful!

"Patricia... Patricia wake up... Patricia!" I just groaned and turned my head to the other side of the bed.

"Come on, Trixie! How can I wake her up..." He mumbled to himself. He started plotting, and that was enough to wake me up.

You see, last time he tried waking me up it ended up with Alfie wearing diaper and Mick covered in dirt.

Though I think the Mick thing was just a way to amuse Jerome.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I immiadately sat up in my bed.

"Good. Get ready and come down, Trudy is making waffles and I have something important to tell everyone!" He said and skipped out of the room.

He SKIPPED out of the room. I wonder what happened that he's so happy.

I got dressed and put on my make up. I was wearing black, as usual.

It's a new day and I am full of hopes.

Maybe today my miracle will happen.

**_Yes, I could tell you__  
><em>_His favorite color's green__  
><em>_And he loves to argue__  
><em>_Oh, and it kills me__  
><em>_His sister's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_And if you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_if you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_I'd lie_**

I got downstairs to find everyone sitting in their places. I sat down in the only empty seat there was.

"Hey, guys, we have an announcement to make!" Jerome said loudly to get over the talking. We? He was the only one standing.

Suddenly Mara stood up too.

What's happening?

"Last night Mara finally agreed to be my girlfriend!" He declared proudly.

Mara grinned and kissed his cheek.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

I can't believe Jerome would want to date this horrible girl. She and Mick didn't even break up!

I could feel the anger and the sadness start to control me, and just ran out of the room and out of the house.

I ran in the woods and towards my secret hiding place, which was a little clearing no one knew about.

I sat down, sobbing.

After a few minutes, I heared footsteps.

"Patricia, what are you doing here? Why did you ran out like that?" Oh no. Of course it would be Jerome who followed me.

"I-i-it's nothing. I j-j-just... Alergies." I managed to mumble.

"Come on, Patricia, what really happened? I want to know!" He asked quietly. This was when the anger took over me.

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong?" I shouted at him. He has a shocked expression on his face. "I'll tell you. We have been friends for the past ten years, and half of those years, I was in love with you! I know every single detail about you! I know your favorite color, I know how much you love your sister, I know that you look EXACTLY like you father and I know that you don't know me! If you did, you probably would have understand by now, without me needing to SHOUT at you, that I am completely in love with you!" I had to stop and take a breath.

I expected Jerome to be shocked, or suprised, or just walk away, but what the jerk did? He grinned.

"What are you grinning at you?" I yelled, annoyed.

"You." He answered simply.

"Me? I just.. Ugh, you know what? Forget everything I just said!" I yelled at him and got up.

"No, Patricia, wait! I just want to explain to you what happened!" He grabbed my arm, not letting me go.

"Fine. But make it quick!" I groaned and sat back down.

"Okay, Last night I called Shelly after you went to bed and she told me what you two were talking about, and how you asked her if she thinks I like you." I blushed. He knew that? "And of course I don't like Mara, she's not my type at all, and all this time when I told you I like her, I just wanted to make you jelous! So when I talked to Shelly I understood that you might like me just as much as I like you, so I called everyone and told about my plan. which is Mara preteding to be my girlfriend so you will get jelous enough!" He stopped and just looked directly in my eyes.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him. NOW he was shocked.

"But... You said that you..." He said, confused.

"All this time you made me think that you don't like me?" He nodded, kind of scared. "Then guess what? I don't like you!" Now he was pale.

"I don't like you, because I LOOOOVE you!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably the longest thing I ever wrote. That is way too much for a songfic XD<strong>

**I hope you liked it, and please, review!**


End file.
